runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Lol
Lol clan started as an immensely popular clan chat dating back to August 2007 (when clan chats were introduced to the game). Due to the clan's owner, Lol, the chat received an influx of players who typed Lol into the 'Enter Chat' box. ' Early Days Lol was a Clan Chat (now known as friend's chats) that was widely regarded as one of the most popular of its time - rivaling Zezima, Season, and Runescape. Many players would often happen across the chat due to boredom, eventually leading to typing random items or phrases into the clan chat search box. Many have found the clan this way, and some stayed, while others gained a quick laugh and left. However, due to the accessibility of this clan chat, and how easy it was to rememeber, it was often prone to attacks, as is any popular group. Spam attacks were common, almost daily, however the clan managed a relatively happy atmosphere among those who contributed to conversation and supported the others. Events were also a mainstay in the Lol clan. Bossing was a particularly common activity, as many of the ranked members, and loyal non-ranks were of high level/combat. First Disbandment Lol clan showed no signs of disparage or calamity that remained evident for more than a few hours. One day, the clan members logged in to receive a message that the channel they tried to join did not exist. Many had thought this was a glitch, but it came about that Lol, the clan owner, had been permanently banned. Due to the rare name, it is speculated that the resulting ban came from illegal account/name trading. Most moved on, as there were plenty of clan chats that were just as popular and engaging, yet loyal members and ranks were nomadic and couldn't wait around. Akuma (then known as ''Akuma ZX) opened his clan chat for use. Akuma was a ranked member in the old clan, and had a strong relationship with many of the members. It was decided that Akuma would be the "refuge" for the clanmates until a more suitable home was found. Changes News circulated rather quickly throughout the 'Lol niche', as the community was starting to reshape inside Akuma's clan chat. The notion came about that many had not the patience, nor the intent to wait long for another clan to form. As a result, Akuma became the permanent residence. Excitement was held, as many new players entered the mix as a result of forum posts, rumour, and moderate recruiting. There were few who were not eased by the changes. Some weren't sure if Akuma was a rightful replacement as a leader, and Akuma knew this. It was stated many times that Akuma would keep the ranks just the same as Lol would, and he kept his promise. This did little to settle the crowd, but there wasn't uneasy tension that came to become detrimental towards the clan. In fact, quite the opposite happened when Jagex had announced the Clan Support update that was soon to arrive around early-to-mid 2011. Clan Support Update The Clan Support Update was an exhilarating time. High-ranked members were planning on reserving the name 'Lol' for when the clan came out. It was a hope that members who didn't get the message to join Akuma's clan could return as the update featured web pages and support within the RuneScape website. Within minutes of the update, Za Mahx, along with a few others stayed up until the update to clinch the name and start the clan. Unfortunately, hours later someone had started up a clan and told the members to join it. The community was split in two due to a miscommunication, and the hassle of relocating everyone to the new clan was just that: a hassle. After a week, everything seemed to be set in place, and ownership was once again given to Akuma (As Za Mahx had been the one to reserve the name, he was the clan owner up until this point). New Clan Players were glad everything worked out, and work started quickly as forum posts were made to draw more people into their ranks. As they wished, many had found the Lol clan and recognized players from the 2007 era. They were instantly recruited, along with hundreds more! Louise is Kl, the co-owner/admin, and long-time member logged incredible hours, grinding out forum posts, recruitment threads, clan rules, developing the homepage, and adding structure to the clan. Sadly, this would eventually lead to drama as many of the clan members felt that the clan update may be straying them too far from what Lol originally was: a friendly, lenient hangout zone. Still the clan flourished, and the success of the clan was noticeable. Again, the spammers came, and old foes re-emerged. This didn't cause any trouble - the perils were swiftly vanquished and the clan began to host events, gatherings, meetings, parties, and giveaways. Decline Approximately 3 months after the clan had been installed, Jagex released the addition of Clan Citadels. Many were excited about this update, as the clan would receive their very own castle! Within the first few weeks, Lol was one of the first clans to reach both tiers 2 and 3. Most people found the update to be lacking the promise that had been built up around it. The beginning was a struggle as most clans needed wood to develop into the next tier, and that came at the cost of grinding a couple hours on a woodcutting plot. Other than this, the overhyped update seemed like a flop, and Lol clan had many who thought this way. Regardless, many of the admins felt that if the clan stuck around with it and contributed to the citadel's success, then they would reap the rewards. Many complied, albeit reluctantly. The main issue came when a week came where the citadel became dilapidated due to clanmates not gathering enough resources/upkeep. This lead to demotions and the passing of a rule where gathering resources was mandatory. Some did not follow, and certain members were spawning off friend chats to go against ranks. These people weren't satisfied with those in power and would later threaten to secede and form a new clan. 'Laugh' and Death Emotions escalated to the point where many had left, and just as promised, a new clan came about: Laugh. Laugh was created by Sasha, a former rank and member of the original Lol shortly before the first disbandment. Laugh had split the Lol clan almost in half. There were a small collection of members who left Lol, but did not join Laugh as to avoid conflict. It was a hard time, as many who stayed in Lol, were still good, close friends with those who retreated to Laugh. The separation had drawn out the community-like feeling of the clans, and for the first few months after the succession, Laugh was the more prosperous clan. It was hard to pinpoint any one member or event that caused the disruption in clan chemistry up to this point, and blame was cast throughout - to all parties, Yet by early 2012, Lol had averaged 2 people in the chat per day, until the clan eventually died out. Laugh continued on for a short time longer, but it too shared the same fate. Both clans now sit with a respectable amount of members, yet none of which are very active. ''Members The long standing of Lol has not been forgotten (someone had to write this article) and while others have wandered through, many stayed and enjoyed the ride. Some are still active and others moved on, but all will be remembered. ''Following is a list of people who have contributed to the Lol family, in no particular order. Other names will be in [ ]'s. *Lol (Original Leader) *Akuma *Louise is Kl *Za Mahx *Scorpii ZX *Mugiwara *Out Phased *Isis Minavi Isda *War Ceremony *Shasta Sms *Moo 300 *Loljello loops *Cream X X *Vumie *Maiden of Ka *Harjottt *Oot *Nala Razzle *Harvge *Toys Yoda *Mage Lord Artist/Yema *Nekos *Revoked *Puf45 *Oyep *Zebras *Stopitjoe *Daragon Dude *Stay Gold FLG *Haitin X X *Lol Natures Natures *Roxay N A *Simba N A *Joshnoob *Search *Chriscool 94 Demoncy *Skybreak *Lady Honesty *Tholin *Exoduss Tap1451 *Josh Carter4 *Biohazard940 *At Ge *F1zzy123 *Sasha *X Holy Ice X *Jon 710 *Khalimerou *Runefullbody *callmeTracy *TECHNO V4MP *Your Kitty *Damn Cars *Skybird *Filter Off dawgg *Decemberdeth *24 Hours *Centimetre *Soda666 Soda *Spam Mudkipz Mizugorouz *Tiphanie *Popape4 *Zuum FrostySlayer *Willpower *Slurpee DAVE *Jellyforyou *Kg Ton *Snowpointer *You See No1 Guy *Cmnayr *Biply *Trader3478 *Mercy No Way *lol to own *Mc Hammer *Englamish *Sausage *Kangarooz *Pozzz *Clara737 *Dylan of W99 *Juicy xp *Pop Up *Ripple *RawrItsDanny 07Danny *GOD OF BAC0N *Xyg94 *Cosmy *Responsibly *Jelly Jay *Mintella *Tum *Z Zazu *ZeeeMen X X *Ssssss312 *lPhillipl Suqahx *Kenosabi *FILLION *Eryx Conicus *Yoppyy *Sule Masudd *EzioAuditore *Jacobb *Tinho *x Candy *Tinkho *Jeremysaws IVIagicCape *Cia Agentbob Category:Clans Category:Disbanded Category:Clan Chat Category:Friendly Category:No requirements